the_bullyfandomcom-20200213-history
Coran Hewitt's Prison Visitor
Coran Hewitt's Prison Visitor is an episode of The Bully TV series, first aired in May 2016. Plot Coran Hewitt sits in his prison cell, mourning the deaths of Ärnesti Jukanpoika and Maarjo Mägi. As he is about to punch himself, PC Rawlins walks in and tells him a visitor is coming to see him today. He is silent for a minute, but then asks who it is. Due to his laziness, PC Rawlins has forgotten the visitor's name and just walks away. It is lunchtime. PC Rawlins enters Coran's prison cell again and says "Here is the visitor.", pointing at Tauno Rautio. PC Rawlins walks away and she sits down on his bed. The two talk about memories of Ärnesti and Maarjo. She then whispers into his ear about her giving him her old Eyephone that she has only stopped using recently. He is excited, and she also tells him she will send him a present tonight. A few hours have passed. Coran hides under his covers and goes on the smuggled Eyephone. He decides to look through the pictures folder. He notices she never cleared the files, so he gets to see highly attractive selfies of Tauno, along with a few pictures of her in a bikini. He is put in an excited mood. The episode cuts to Tauno walking around Dundundun's city centre. She oddly starts walking around schools, only to find a drug dealer in Runeville High School's bike shed! She hands him over £50 for cocaine, but he refuses and says she's so cute, she can get it for free. She puts the box in a bag and walks away looking innocent. It is now 8pm. Tauno texts Coran, telling him to open his window, which he does. The scene then cuts to her finding a drone inside a warehouse, before climbing up on the roof of a flat near the prison. She starts controlling the drone to fly through the window. However, a young boy who is on the roof starts trying to jump up for it, so she flies it above his reach (but still within Tauno's reach). He starts wailing, so she drops him down the chimney. Coran receives the drone and takes the box of cocaine off it. Tauno flies it back to her so that she can use it sometime again. He proceeds to snort a line of cocaine, making him high. He starts running around his prison cell like a maniac. He then turns his bed into a trampoline, before jumping out of the window. Luckily, before he plummets to his death, a mysterious angel grabs and puts him back in his cell. She flies away. It is now midnight; Coran is still awake. He is now feeling very moody and depressed. Suddenly, PC Tyson walks into his cell and screams with rage when he sees the drugs and Eyephone. He then forces Coran to tell on whoever gave him those items, who was Tauno. He then tells him he will spend another year in prison and she will spend three years. He rages. Music *Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games (Wii) - Trampoline (plays when Coran turns his bed into a trampoline) *Valkyrie no Densetsu - Theme of Castle (plays when the angel grabs Coran) *Tetris the Absolute: The Grand Master 2 - Level 900-999 (plays when Coran gets into trouble with the police) Trivia *The angel somewhat looks like a female version of Dave Frye, leading fans to speculate Dave became transsexual and became an angel while in heaven. **Peter Donald denied this speculation, labelling it as "stupid". He said the only reason why they resemble is due to the similar art style used by the animators. Category:Episodes Category:Season 13 episodes